Troublemaker
by AndieEmenem
Summary: Au where Winters is home from the war but still stuck in an army base for a little while longer. At a party he meets Ava. She has a talent for getting him into sticky situations, and yet he likes her. She sneaks with him on a training exercise, where he has to juggle his responsibilities, her and ensuring the general doesn't discover her. Based on an old danish movie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay real quick, I just wrote this because I was bored and because I was reminded of Winters. This is not original at all, this is of course based off the characters from BoB, so credit there where credit is due. I of course mean no disrespect to the actual veterans or their families, this is purely based on the fictional depiction of them. Also this is basically Sømand I Knibe (sailor in trouble) an old danish movie that I LOVE! And then I just thought that would be fun with Winters. So I decided to write it, and now share it with all of you. So I hope you enjoy it, I had fun making it, so please tell me if you do like it.

Also real quick idk why but I didn't feel like writing alcoholism so no Nix in this fic, we got some Harry tho! (tho I had to make him single to fit the plot). Also note the vets I am bringing in are for my enjoyment alone, I dont think any of them stuck around after the war, but you know, it is nice to have familiar characters to use.

Also also, I demoted him to captain for a specific purpose so dont question that too much, but Idk if captains actually are in the field, so if you know more about military ranks than me, good, you can educate me. But I didnt want to demote him too much you kno?

Sorry, I am rambling, just wanted to tell what I had changed that I dont explain in the story, so...

* * *

Winters P.O.V.

We were back home in the united states. It had been a long and though war. I could honestly not wait to settle down somewhere quiet, finally in peace. I looked at the pistol I had received in the surrender from the germans. It has no blood on it, never been fired all war. I wish all wars could end like that. With a gun that had never been fired.

We were in a small town a little outside of Maine at the moment. Sadly while I was considering Nixons offer, I was scooped right back into the military. I had a few more months of this nonsense. I still had not made up my mind about staying here. I could be a pencil pusher in the army for the rest of my life.

We had one last flight and tactical exercise to complete before we finally had a weekend pass. I will admit I did not feel like it. But I am a dutiful man, and duty called.

We were out in a forest marching god knows where. Finally I spotted the last of our "enemies" and signalled for my platoon to halt, and appointed them tactical positions. After that we fired blanks at them. An alarm was heard signalling the end of the exercise. I stood up from my crouching position and sighed with a little smile as I looked out on my men.

We had a new major that along with the colonel had invited all the officers to a party in town tonight. I honestly dreaded going, after the war I found myself less sociable than before. I still had no taste for drinking, or dancing or socialising. Sadly for me however the good colonel had said it was with a dear friend of his, and my attendens was mandatory.

I jumped up the back of the pick up truck and sat down beside my new sergent and talked to him about the exercise. I had a small debrief at the back of base before letting them off.

I walked to the officers mess at met with Harry who was excited about this party, god knows why.

"I hear this mr. Parker has two ravishing daughters." He said almost swooning. I guess that is what being back in training do to men.

"They are probably just as pretty as all the other women we have met." I said in a little bored tone.

I did not know what was the matter, I had not had the biggest interest in women before the war. I had great respect for them, and could appreciate their beauty. But especially after I came home, all their gossiping and swooning all seemed, a little tedious to me.

"Seriously Dick? You sound like you don't care at all, it has been weeks since we have seen proper ladies. Aren't you just a little excited?" Harry said, not affected the same way I was.

"Honestly Harry, after being back home, they all just seem a little too much for my taste. All the women we have met since coming back have all been annoying, too talkative and frankly a little dumb. That just doesn't interest me anymore Harry." I said trying not to sound too much like an asshole.

Luckily for me he shrugged it off and shook his head at me. I shrugged and started gathering my dress uniform for tonight.

* * *

Ava's P.O.V.

I watched in despair as my sister put on way too much make up, and talked about how she would love to be courted by a man in uniform. I rolled my eyes at her antics, I hated those kinds of men. I got up and studied the dress that hung on her dresser.

"Seriously Liz, are you wearing that dress tonight?" I asked a little judging, it looked like something a 15 year old would wear to communion. She turned to me looking annoyed.

"So what? You can't criticise my clothes. I suppose you aren't even gonna wear a dress tonight. You are so weird walking around in those stupid pants all day. And with your short hair, I would almost think you're trying to look like a boy." She snapped back at me. I rolled my eyes at her and turned away from the dress.

"Hey, I wear these pants because I am comfortable in them. And beside it makes it easier to move around. All I am saying is that you are far too old to wear such a dress." I said trying to sound the least like an asshole. She glared at me again.

"What would you know about dress fashion? But dresses aren't about moving around it is about looking smart. You better wear that dress I put out for you tonight." She said glaring at me. I smirked back, had she not learned from he last part that she could not threaten me into dresses? Perhaps not. I crossed my arms looking at her.

"And if I refuse?" I asked raising a threatening eyebrow.

"Then I am gonna make sure that Liam joins the fun." She said smirking back at me. My eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." I protested and she turned around, getting back to her powder.

"If you aren't dressed in that dress in 30 minutes I am calling him." She said and I groaned walking towards her door. She did turn around to stop me smiling a little kindly. Because while my sister did threaten me into dresses, she still loved me.

"Look on the bright side Ava, you might even land some handsome officer in that dress." She said smiling. I knew she meant well by that but I caught myself snorting. She heard that and glared a little at me.

"What is wrong with officers? They are handsome, have good salaries and are well mannered. What would be so bad about being courted by a handsome officer?" She asked. In her mind that was the truth, I knew better, so I snorted once again and turned around to my sister crossing my arms.

"That is probably true. But I can't stand those kinds of people. It is like all the functioning braincells in a man is lost as soon as he is in uniform. Then all he cares about is medals and stripes on his jacket and emblems on their hats. And then they get jealous if someone else has more stripes or better emblems. I could never fall for that sort of man. I quite frankly find them a little dumb." I said and she rolled her eyes at me, then threw her brush at me telling me to go get changed.

I did go get changed, the dress my sister had picked was not half bad, it was in a dark green colour. Last time she had tried to put into a pink one, that was not fun. This was a lot more me, very muted, no buttons, no flowers or sewing or tulle. Maybe this was not gonna be so bad after all.

Who was I kidding I was gonna be bored out of my mind at this party, I just wanted to get it overwith.


	2. Chapter 2

General P.O.V.

I walked around the party talking to my old friend Mr. Parkers. He used to be in the military, that was one fine man. We talked about the good old days, as us old men tend to do. He had just shown me a bit around his house. He had done well for himself after getting out of the military.

He suggested that we get a drink and I agreed, however I stopped him before walking over to Dick Winters who seemed too like starring into a painting, faced away from the fun. I pitied him, he seemed a little wounded after the war, and I wanted to help him. I knew he was a fine and good man. But I had no idea how to get him to be interested in things again.

I excused myself and walked over to Dick. I cleared my throat and like the fine soldier he was he immediately turned on his heel.

"Hi there Winters, you seem a little unsociable tonight. You can relax, you did well in todays exercise." I said giving him a warm smile. I truly did like the man and I wanted what was best for him.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot." He said stiff as ever. I sighed a little and smiled.

"Good, now Dick people are dancing, why don't you join them?" I said smiling, but also a little firmly, letting him know it was more of an order than a request. He understood and nodded stiffly at me.

"Yes sir." He said and walked towards the dance-floor.

I watched him as I walked back towards Mr. Parker. I saw him way too formally pick out the first girl he saw and asked her to dance. I even noticed him dancing with her like he was as a robot. I almost chuckled and shook my head a little at him. Whatever am I gonna do with that man?

I sat down beside Mr. Parker and he handed me a glass of whiskey.

"How fun would it be to be young again but still have your experience?" I said looking at that sad display, if I was young again I would do a lot more things than these young men. A lot of wasted opportunities or so they would learn. Parker chuckled from beside me.

"You would be bored out of your mind." He said and I laughed a little.

"Well, the girls are certainly lookers." I said and he stopped a little.

"Don't forget that I am the father of two of them." He said sternly. I laughed a little again and looked at him.

"I am quite aware. But they are elegant your two girls." I said smiling sincerely at him this time he chuckled.

"Thank you. With Elizabeth that is true enough. But don't let Ava's good looks fool you. She is tough as a nail." He said and I looked to the dance floor impressed. He pointed her out to me and I was almost about to laugh. That was the woman that Dick Winters was stiffly dancing with.

"Now you have made me curious, mind if I dance with your daughter and find out for myself?" I asked and he chuckled and nodded.

"Go ahead. But don't say that I didn't warn you." He said and I laughed to myself, as I got up and moved to the dance floor.

I poked Winters on his shoulder and he turned promptly.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked and he almost looked relieved and nodded. I smiled as he left the room and I started dancing with Ava.

"So how did you like Winters?" I asked and she chuckled a little.

"I don't know. He barely said a word to me." She said and I looked in his direction sadly.

"Sadly that is how it seems to be with him. He has no vices, does not drink or smoke or seems like he cares about female company either." I said honestly to this statement unlike the last one. She raised an eyebrow and planted a smirk on her face.

"I truly doubt that." She said knowingly I chuckled at her and shrugged.

"If you can get that man on thin ice, you will have truly earned my respect." I said and she looked at me daring.

"You know what I just might."

I looked at her a little stunned as she walked across the room. I was intrigued to see if she could actually pull it off. I honestly just wanted Winters to have some fun.

* * *

Winters P.O.V.

I hated this party already, I really did not feel like being around people right now. I felt so trapped. Kind of ironic is it not? I was comfortable in a war zone or in the comforts of a foxhole, but society and I was uncomfortable. I was sitting around looking at the painting when the girl I had been dancing with came up to me two drinks in hand. She was quite pretty this girl, beautiful green eyes, dark hair that was cut short. Cute dimples and generally nice looking.

My manners got the best of me and as she approached I stood up to greet her, she chuckled and shook her head at me.

"Sit down Captain Winters, I am not the general." She said smiling and sat down opposite me.

I did not really like this woman, she seemed a lot like the rest. Shallow, gossiping and more interested in my stripes and stars than my character. I sighed and nodded at her and sat down to be polite.

She handed me one of the drinks in her hand and I took it but put it away immediately.

"Sorry miss, but I don't drink." I said and she raised an eyebrow, almost like I had challenged her.

"Really? Want a smoke then?" She asked grabbing one from the table beside me, I was almost amused by her antics.

"I don't smoke either." I said and her eyebrow seemed to go further up.

"Okay, so no smoking and no drinking, don't you have any vices Winters?" She asked smirking and I smiled back shrugging.

"I am afraid not. Is that so bad?" I asked and she smirked a little wider.

"Depends on the reason behind it." She said, I sighed and shrugged.

We were silent for a second, she looked at me like she was reading a book. I still did not know about her pretty afraid she was another one of those girls.

"So, is it true what they say about you?" She asked smirking. This time it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know, what are they saying about me?" I asked, I did not know if I actually wanted to know. But my interest in this conversation just fell since she was one to gossip apparently.

"They call you a stickler for the rules, even that you are so boring that the clocks stop when you walk into a room. So I decided to see if the rumours were true." She said.

I could feel myself getting annoyed, no longer at her for the gossiping. But what had I done to deserve those titles? I was big on rules and respect yes, but I was also a veteran and a part of easy company, the best god damn company the ETO has ever seen.

"What do you think so far?" I asked her, somehow I kind of valued her opinion of me.

"Let's have a drink and I will tell you." She said smirking once again handing me that drink.

She looked at me with her piercing green eyes and raised eyebrows. She raised her own glass to mine. I had no idea what came over me but I cheered with her and actually took the drink. When I was done she clapped a little at me and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We had danced and talked through the evening, I even had a few drinks with Ava as I learned she was actually called. I had completely misjudged her, she was not one for gossiping. Seemed like a woman with her head screwed properly on.

She was well educated in science and I admired her for that. She respected my service for the military but did not seem all that impressed with my stars and stripes which was also a nice change. I actually really enjoyed her company.

I had never before clicked with someone like that before. Even before the war, I usually did not know how to talk to girls. But she was so easy to talk to, I felt like I had known her for ages even though it was just a few hours.

At the end of the night I felt like I had drunk way too much, and shared way too much about myself with this woman. But I really enjoyed her company, that and she was leaning in to me in this funny way sometimes. When she did that I felt like kissing her, which I knew was probably just the alcohol talking.

I had to go home eventually which she seemed sad about and she walked me to the door. She even gave me a kiss on the cheek as a good night.

I had grabbed my cap from the hat shelf and was about to hit off when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see the general he smiled a little at me.

"Mind lending me my cap captain Winters?" He said pointing discreetly at my head. I could feel my cheeks flush as I nodded and handed him his cap. I a little drunkenly stumbled to find my own.

"You going home for the night Winters?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes sir, with your permission" I said and he chuckled and nodded.

"Permission granted." He said.

I said goodbye to Ava again and thanked Mr. Parker for being a gracious host.

"Oh and Winters, remember I am coming to see the base tomorrow, what time should I come?" She said, I did not remember talking about that. But as she looked at me I did not feel I could deny her.

"Of course, 10 o'clock?" I said and she nodded following me to the door.

I was a little drunk and a little over the moon, this girl who I had just met were absolutely perfect. She was strong, opinionated, beautiful and definitely not like anyone I had met before.

I knew I probably sounded like a Jane Austen novel, but I really did like her. I almost could not wait to see her tomorrow.

* * *

Ava's P.O.V.

While it had just started off as a little joke with the general, I had actually started to get fond of Winters. He was a nice man, and a lot more humble than most men you meet from the military. Even though the general and my own first impression of him was that he was a thad boring, he was so much more. I did not think I had ever talked like that with anyone.

I leaned against the doorframe where my father stood with the general. He looked after Winters and chuckled looking at me.

"You have been a little rough on him haven't you?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Don't worry pops, that is in agreement with the good general." I said smirking looking over at the general. He had already earlier that night nodded at me, as he saw Winters and me laughing and drinking.

"Well, he did manage to make a tactical retreat in the end." He said and I smirked even wider.

"Don't worry general, I was going to visit the base tomorrow weren't I?" I said smirking. He nodded and laughed at my antics.

I did like to cause trouble, but Winters was a good, strong man. Whom I actually liked, I would never do anything to actually hurt him. However he could use someone to loosen him up a little, I really wanted to be that person.


End file.
